


无路可退

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: fa结局，佐中心向。如果罗伊需要进门才能拿回视力。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	无路可退

++

“目前掌握的情报就是这样，跟普通治疗最大的区别 ……”

“爱德华！就等你了。“

少年站在门口深吸了一口气，又沉重地吐出来。如果可以的话，他本不想参加这个会议，但他们不得不寻求他的意见。

“所以，“罗伊张口询问，”我该怎么做？“

++

回溯到几天前，马尔科医生带着贤者之石来到医院，决定将它用于恢复大佐的视力。但是比起普通病人，罗伊的眼睛无法用病理方式去治疗。本质上，他需要以贤者之石为开门的代价，自己进入门后从真理手中拿回视力。而仅有的对此有丰富经验的人就是爱德华了——阿尔也算一个，但他身体还太过虚弱。

“从我的角度……你需要炼成你自己来打开门。“爱德华尽量客观地分享他的知识，“真理是个烦人的家伙……但如果你带着贤者之石，它应当不能拒绝等价交换条件，阿尔的灵魂也遵循同样的理论。”

“炼成自己……”罗伊停顿思索了一下，“真有你的。”

“哼。”爱德华撇撇嘴，“炼成阵我可以讲给你，但反正你也看过真理，应该不太难。”

“除此之外呢，钢仔？”罗伊躺在病床上的声音仍旧沉稳，“你怎么想的？”

爱德华看着他，尽管知道对方眼里印不出他的影子。屋里其他人都没说话。

“你不需要在乎我的想法。”爱德华清了清喉咙后说。

“我在乎。”罗伊说。

“白痴……”爱德华将石头放进他手心，握成拳怼在罗伊胸口上，“去把你该死的视力拿回来，混蛋大佐。”

++

他再次踏入门，纯白的空间里，他看见了手心剔透的贤者之石。

“这就是你的代价呀……”同等高度的人影站在他面前，语气里透着不屑。

“有什么问题吗？”罗伊皱着眉问。

“让来自过去绝望的灵魂成为你的眼睛。你还能向前看吗？这块石头里，说不定也有你杀死的伊斯瓦尔人。

“让你听听他们的声音吧。”

嘶吼扑面而来，罗伊如羔羊跪倒在地，那些淌着血的面容，人体油脂被烧焦后悬停在空气中的浊液。鲜红扩散在这片纯白的空间。

“抱歉……”他的声音微弱，却又坚定。”这确实是……我的罪过。“

“你真的能赎罪吗？”真理审视着他，那双眼睛是孩童般天真的求证：

“有什么资格？夺走他们的生命又要利用他们的生命？

“那么多人都想要最高的位置，凭什么你就能建功立业？

“下一次呢，当你再次被逼入绝境，你还要躲在其他人的牺牲之后多久？用那冠冕堂皇的理由掩盖你渺小的灵魂。

“你凭什么要求他们的协助？

“你拿什么作保证？

“你有什么能担保的？”

“我……”罗伊双手撑在地上，血迹从他身下漫开。“我没有。”

“既然如此，”纯白的人影就站在他面前，同等地步入红色的泥潭。“你为什么要取回视力？”

他的双眼仍不能聚焦，却能从内心里看到自己的门的模样。“我从来没什么公私分明……这一切，都是私心。

“部下也好，国家也好，我想保护的只是我在乎的东西。碰巧我在乎的东西……太多太多了。”

“哼，王者的贪婪吗？”真理蹲下来，抬起罗伊的下巴，“但是你似乎不够在乎自己的生命。你会死的。”

“……我没有。”罗伊回答道，“现在的我比任何时候都想要活下去。没有生命什么都做不到。”

“我是无所谓。”真理放开他，石头早已融化成一滩血水，罗伊的身体浸入其中，在没过面部的时候他的眼睛刺痛如同火燎，“视力还给你。毕竟代价已经收到了。”

“但你能带着它们向前走多远呢？

“自私的人类。”

++

炼成阵光芒闪过，他再次睁开眼看到的是一张张关切的容颜。

“恢复了……”罗伊挤出笑容，“很顺利。”

“太好了！”人们祝贺他，拥抱他，留下喜悦的泪水。所有人都松了一口气。

只有房间角落里靠墙抱着手的爱德华没有回应。少年最后一个走到他面前，只是抓起罗伊的右手，抻开看着那块贤者之石同时间化为灰烬。

“你真的是个白痴。”爱德华缓缓说。

那些声音现在活在他灵魂里了。


End file.
